


Eggnog and Small Talk

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [7]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Christmas, Gen, The 100 Rarepair Challenge, This took me a while, but now its finally done, jasper needed some happiness in that time period okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: Gina Martin and Jasper Jordan have a light conversation while Jasper goes for another drink a week before Christmas.Between s2 and s3. Set a month before Wanheda (part 1) specifically.





	Eggnog and Small Talk

It was late. People were packing shop for the night but Jasper could care less if the bar was closing up. He needed another buzz. Something to dull the pain and take his mind off that…nearly two months later and he still couldn’t find the words for what happened back there.

            Gina was cleaning the glasses as he expected. Packing them away and getting ready to close up for the night. Where was Bellamy? Usually he was there with her up until closing.

            But Jasper couldn’t really give a shit. How could Bellamy sleep at night when he had a hand in Maya and everyone else getting killed?

            “I’m closed,” she said when she packed away the next shot glass.

            “Doesn’t matter,” he rasped as he leaned against the counter. “I just need one shot.”

            Gina raises her eyebrow before picking up one of the glasses from the box. “Are you sure?” she asks.

            Jasper nods. Though he’s blindsided when he sees a white substance instead of the usual moonshine or other hard stuff that he would be given. Yet it took him a while to realize that it was eggnog.

            It was that time of year, must be. There was snow on the ground outside and some green stuff hanging around the remnant of the Ark that they were living in, but Christmas didn’t seem to register in his mind.

            “Oh, I forgot that it was Christmas time,” he said. “When is it?”

            Gina chuckled. “Next week,” she answers. “How can one forget about Christmas? Seems like it would be impossible to forget.”

            Jasper shrugs. “My mind was on overload on guess…” He didn’t want to discuss Maya, the Mountain. Not to mention that he had spent the month in a drunken haze. He took a sip of the Eggnog.

            It wasn’t like the gross watery stuff on the Ark. This had to be taken from the bowels of Mount Weather. Jasper didn’t want to dwell on the still fresh horrors, and whatever Gina had to offer would serve as a distraction.

            “Then you shouldn’t miss the Christmas pantomime that the kids are having that day,” she says.

            Every Christmas on the Ark, a pantomime was part of the Christmas celebrations. Basically, children acting out with puppets. Stories from the first Christmas to the _‘Twas The Night Before Christmas_ were acted out, and it was something that Jasper looked forward to every year when he was younger.

            “I always loved the pantomime when I was a kid,” he muses. “When they acted out the Grinch, I always picked out the Mayor of Whoville puppet.”

            “Well, I was Cindy Lou-Who every chance I got,” she replied with a smile. “Speaking of the Grinch, which one was your favorite? Nothing can top the 2000 one.”

            “The 2018 was the best,” he countered, and Gina chuckled in response. “And that’s no joke.”

            “From what I heard they plan on reenacting the Grinch this year,” she said. “Something that no one should miss.”

            Jasper nodded as he took another sip of the eggnog. Even if temporary, watching the Christmas pantomime should lift his spirits; should take his mind off Mount Weather.

            “Do you have any plans for Christmas?” she asked him. “Hanging out with friends or something? Attending the annual Christmas Roast?”

            Jasper shrugged. If his friends ever mentioned it (or what remained of his friends because friends don’t irradiate the ones that you love), it probably slipped through his memory. It’s amazing how much information can leak his brain during a drunken haze.

            He would rather spend that day as he always did: drink away to numb the pain. To wallow in his abyss of memories, only for them to swallow him up again. Maybe, though, he could participate in some Christmas cheer.

            “Sure, I might think about watching the pantomime. Attending the Christmas Roast…” he replied, taking a sip of his eggnog.

            Gina curled her lips in a smile. “Good. I hope it will lift your spirits up. You could use some Christmas cheer.”

            “Everyone does, right?” he asked with a smile and a shrug.

            When Jasper left the bar for the night, it occurred to him that he craved this kind of conversation again. The ability to talk without a care of the world without the pain consuming him and him trying to numb it.

            Maybe, just maybe, he can try to be happy again. Though it was going to be a long road to it.


End file.
